


The Flowers

by Thenonehater



Category: Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: Black Bellamy is a cool dude, M/M, One Sided Love, The Hanahaki Disease, lol not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I hope you like it. This is multi chapter.

.

If there was one thing all pirates feared it was The Hanahaki Disease. Traveling from place to place and seeing someone and falling in love at first sight ? Consider yourself dead then and there. Though on the rare occasion you find them again you better pray to whatever god you worship hoping your not too late.

That was all The Pirate Captain could think as he looked into hand. There mocking him was a bloody flower petal he just coughed up. He quickly threw it away just in enough time to have The Pirate with the Scarf walk into his cabin.

“Sir ? The crew and I just wanted to let you know we are about an hour away from Blood Island. You said we should be there for a week correct as to stock up ?” The Pirate with a scarf forowwed his brows at the list given to him about a day ago and looked up. He could automatically tell something was wrong .

The Pirate Captain was sitting in his big poofy chair a hand covering his mouth. He could slightly make out a red tint there on his hand. That had him worried enough to walk over to his superior and actually remove the hand from his mouth and look at his mouth. 

There his mouth and slightly on his chin was splatter of blood. His beard had some flower petals in his beard as well. Scarf’s eyes winded at the sudden realization his Captain had contracted The Hanahaki Disease at the very last stages even.

“Sir do you even know who it is ?” Scarf’s eyes studied the Captain bodied stiffened.

“Unfortunately I do Scarf and you might as well consider me dead now. Because I am not getting that blasted surgery and I know he won’t love me back like I do him.” HE then got up from the chair coughing a bit and cleaned his face up and leaned on his desk.

“He? Sir I am positive once he see’s you like this he will most definately love you back. Sir who is it the crew and me can help you. Let us help you !”

The Pirate with a scarf was frantic now. He was pacing around the room mumbling to himself about plans and all other things.The Pirate Captain then got up from where he leaning and stopped the Pirate with a Scarf to halt. 

“Do you really want to know who it is Scarf ?” His voice was so calm Scarf freaked out a bit.

“Yes sir! Then maybe we can help you-cure you maybe!” Scarf looked up at his Captain with pleading brown eyes. That screamed to let him help is Captain.

The Pirate Captain sighed “Alright calm down. As much as it pains me it is Black Bellamy.”

The time in the room seemed to stop. Nothing could be felt not the waves rocking the ship or the squawking of Polly. Even the crew rough housing outside the Cabin. It all stopped.

The PIrate with a scarf looked up at his Captain. “Don’t worry sir. We’ll figure something out.”

______

Bellamy looked at Liz “ Hey have you heard about Captain Sparrow?” 

Liz,stopped in mid drink and looked at Bellamy dye bros cocked “No. What happened ?” She asked voice filled curiosity.

“Apparently he had escaped death yet again. The crazy for contracted The Hanaki Disease and lived.”

“No!”

“Yep.” Bellamy took another swig of his drink “ He confessed his love to Barbossa before it was deadly enough and the flowers died.” He put his drink down. “ Man I'm glad that hasn't happened to anyone on Blood island. It would be terrible.”

Liz looked into her mug brows furrowed. “ Makes you so see if you ever have to anybody right Bellamy ? To sentence someone to that fate you would feel guilty for a bit.”

“ Yeah if you knew. Remember this comes from one sided love. So even if you did you'd never know.” He trained off his voice low “Why don't we change the subject ?


	2. Panic! At the dock

The Pirate with a Scar walked out of the cabin his hand on his face. How could he help his Captain ? 

This disease is life threatening and the surgery would only take away his feeling if it worked. Like his Captain said he wouldn’t even take the surgery. So the only likely way to even save him would to confess his emotions to Bellamy. Which most likely won't work.

Fuck  
_______

Bellamy walked around Blood Island after his drink with Liz. The whole conversation they had still stuck in his head. He didn’t even know why it bothered him so much heck even started the conversation in the first place. But it did make him wonder somewhat.

Did he ever give someone Hanakai Disease?

That question just swam around in his head like no other like a swarm of wasps had invaded his head. To even think of someone throwing up flowers or flower petals because they were so in love with that one person but so afraid of rejection. It was scary really anyone could get it.

That tended to be the reason he disassociated himself from anyone really. He didn’t want it and if he was in love with someone he’d tell them straight out. He wouldnt care of the rejection if there was even a small chance of getting rid of the disease without losing emotion he would do it.

Now if anyone was in love with him would he reject them ?

 

____

They docked a minute ago and the when crew was frantic. The Pirate with a Scarf tried to keep them calm while their beloved Captain stayed aboard a bucket at his side.

The crew had one objective in mind; that was to find Black Bellamy.

Quick.

The crew knew they had limited time before well the inevitable.

The Pirate with Gout spoke to The Pirate with a Scarf “Sir, what are we to do when we find Bellamy? Just walk up and kidnap him I don't think that'll go over well.”

The Pirate with a Scarf stopped mid-step. How would they get Bellamy to board their ship ? Just grab him and drag him and force him to return the ; ship and force Bellamy to Return The Pirate Captain’s love ?

“Well Pirate with a Gout , What we should do is explain the situation to Bellamy and just hope for the best. What more could we do ?” The question was more to himself rather to The Pirate with Gout.

The Pirate with a Gout nodded and Turned and hollard the orders to the rest of the Crew.

______

 

Black Bellamy was sitting in the Barnacles Face when Liz came in looked around with panicked look on her face. Then her eyes landed on Bellamy and rushed to him and pulled him out of his chair spilling his drink over ( Bruh he spent good money on that.).

“Liz! Mind telling me what going on rather than dragging me to the docks ?!” Bellamy demanded. The he saw her face turned to look at him and he turned white as sheet.

She.Was.Smiling. He didn’t see it everyday so something like that was one for the history book. But it wasn’t a regular smile. No. She had something devious about like she knew something he didn’t then she spoke.

“ Well Bellamy if you must know, The Pirate Captain’s crew is looking for you. Apparently their Captain has something wrong with him and said they need your help.”

Bellamy stopped and pulled away from Liz’s iron grip and looked at her. His face had the look of confusion and terror.

“Liz you don’t mean he has do you?” He didn’t want to say the name. But the meaning of the question was still understood.

Liz looked at him the once devious look was now one of pity. She nodded slow but meaningful and grabbed him again both running to The Pirate Captain’s ship.

There in front of the ship was his crew. Bellamy couldn’t help but gulp at the sight.

_____

“ So you understand what happening then ?” The Pirate with a Scarf said as they walked toward the captain”s cabin.

Bellamy nodded “I believe so. Are you sure it’s me ?” The tremor in his voice was barely noticeable but the other noticed.

“Yes sir, I am very sure. PLease I beg you if you even have an once of love for him please show it.” He was begging now and Bellamy didn’t know what to do.

But he nodded and walked into his cabin and Scarf could only guess what would happen having them only in there together.


	3. All you sinner sit up and sing hallelujah!

When Bellamy came in The Pirate Captain was lying in a bed. His breath was labored and eyes were closed. Bellamy could make out the bucket next to the bed filled to the brim with blood and flowers.

The flowers were dark green just like his coat and the inner of the petal were red. It worried him honestly he didn’t even know if he should approach the man. He seemed dead like even the tiniest of touch could hurt him. But against his better judgement he still walked up and sat on the bed.

The Pirate Captain groaned and turned over. His hairy was matted but his blood stained with blood still let out a chuckle; he even, let out a small smile and spoke.

“Well-” He coughed again and petal came out Bellamy resisted the urge to wipe is face. “ I must be hallucinating because there is angel on my bed.” He sat up now supporting himself with his elbow. “What are you doing here beautiful ? I thought you would have just left me for dead.” Bellamy chose to ignore the tremor in his voice.

“Why me Captain honestly?” He grabbed the the hand that wasn’t supporting The Pirate Captain. “ I mean I could list about a hundred people that would be a lot better than me.”

The Pirate Captain was silent for only a moment. “Because, Even though you can be jerk or well unpleasant. I see you for what you really are;someone who is outgoing and loving and just cares for the well being of others. You see ?” The Pirate Captain looked away and Bellamy could only gape at that.

Someone thought of him as caring and loving ? That’s something he has never been described as that before. Maybe some someone has called him malice and prejudice but never that. He felt his chest tightening. 

“ You know what Bellamy?” 

Bellamy looked at him with a questioning look. “What ?”

“ You just got me helpless, I look at your eyes and the sky is limit. You know i’ve never been the one the grab the spotlight. But I saw you and I would never forget telling Pirate with a Scarf in a whisper ‘ Yo, this boy is mine.’.” He just smiled at Bellamy.

In a fit of the passion he felt he grabbed The Pirate Captain and pulled him into a kiss. ONe filed with heat and loning. Captain paused for a minute but kissed back with as much passion as Bellamy.

Pirate Captain could just feel the flowers wilting and dying. He could breath again, not just is air thought but Bellamy’s though. Soon the kiss was filled with tongue but Bellamy pulled away his eyes glazed over.

“Well I mean you know” Bellamy stammered his face red with blush or heat the Pirate Captain didn’t know. Although what he did know was he jumped out the bed and grabbed Bellamy by the waist twisted them around laughing.

The Pirate Captain kissed him again this time more slow and loving.

“How about we tell the crew i’m better now hm ?” The smile was so childish and Bellamy felt himself fall a little more in love with it.

________

The whole crew was listening next to the Captain’s door. Hoping, praying to hear something about their captain. The hope was fading quickly, as they only hushed whispers of the two captains.

Pirate with a Scarf stayed in the back Liz next to im holding his hand.

“Don’t worry Scarf im sure he’ll be okay. Even if Bellamy doesn’t even realize it , he really does love The Pirate Captain.” She smiled at him loving and soft like that of a mother's smile.

“How do you know ?” He asked confusion in his voice.

“Have you really not noticed the quick glances Bellamy gave The Pirate Captain ? Even before The Pirate Captain had become worth a hundred thousand dollars.”

The Pirate with a Scarf stopped and thought for a second. He had but he just thought it was due to him being jealous. Or Bellamy just thought of them as easy prey among the other pirates.

“ I guess I have but just for another reason you know mam ?” 

Before Liz could answer him once more the cabin door opened. First Bellamy came out and smiled at The Pirate Captain coming close behind him. They were both smiling talking about something in a hush whisper that none could hear.

The Pirate with Gout coughed to let them know the whole crew saw them. The whole was staring at them wondering what happened . Many questions were floating around the whole crew.such as these.

Did it work?

 

Is he going to die ?

But The Pirate Captain smiled wide and glowing and laughed. The crew automatically let out cheer to. Their captain was cured. As the crew corned him Bellamy tried to get away but The Pirate Captain grabbed his arm pulled him into another kiss.

The crew let out another cheer as Bellamy shrieked into The Pirate Captain blushing madly wondering what he was just getting into. 

God what did he get himself into ?

“ Lads im cured all thanks to Bellamy! We shall stay here for another week, let us recoup , now how about we head to The Barnacle's Face!”

Bellamy could get used to this. Being equals in love and piracy.


End file.
